Inspetor Bugiganga
Inspector Gadget é o personagem homônimo do cartoon cartoon Franco-Canadense-Americano Inspetor Bugiganga e um personagem no lore do SiIvaGunner. Ele apareceu como um anfitrião alternativo do canal durante a Crise da Volta Natalina de SiIvaGunner. Summary Origens Inspetor Bugiganga"Inspector Gadget (character)" on Inspector Gadget Wiki apareceu pela primeira vez no desenho de comédia de mesmo nome que foi originalmente transmitido de 1983 até 1986. Neste programa, Inspetor Bugiganga é um detetive ciborgue que planeja destruir a MAD, um sindicato criminoso administrado pelo Dr. Garra. Despite his many machines, Gadget is clueless and his niece Penny"Penny" on Inspector Gadget Wiki and dog Brain are usually doing his work. Gadget had two main catchphrases, "Go Go Gadget!" e "Wowzers!", which are both used on the channel and Twitter. Música tema The introduction for the Inspector Gadget series foi composta por Shuki Levy under the label Saban Records (Saban Music Group). It may be impossible to know if he's the true composer, as it was discovered 1998 that many of these compositions were ghostwritten by other composers, in order for Levy and Haim Saban to gain control of all publishing rights and music royalty revenue."Shuki Levy" "Biography" subsection. Wikipedia It was inspired by the classical music song "In the Hall of the Mountain King" from composer Edvard Grieg. In the show, several variations of Inspector Gadget's theme in different styles are used as background music"Inspector Gadget (1983 TV series)". "Music" subsection. Wikipedia. Como um meme The character's memetic popularity originates from a video of James Rolfe (a.k.a the Angry Video Game Nerd) and Mike Matei of Cinemassacre reviewing the "DIC's Easy Play" feature on a DVD for the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. This feature consists in a lengthy explanation done by Inspector Gadget (who is otherwise absent in any form from the DVD) aimed to instruct younger audiences on how to operate a DVD player."Super Mario Bros Super Show DVD Menu Screen Review" on Cinemassacre.com Following that video, Inspector Gadget became a running inside joke on Cinemassacre, going into cumbersome and awkward ways to explain simple things."How to use Cinemassacre.com" on Cinemassacre.com Em 11 de Maio de 2012, Matei uploaded a video called "Minecraft with Gadget",Minecraft with Gadget | Cinemassacre Productions - Archived on Wayback Machine which featured Matei and a drawing of Inspector Gadget reviewing the game Minecraft Pocket Edition. A lot of the video consists of Inspector Gadget mispronouncing the name Minecraft, as either "Mineycrafta" or "Minecrap", and frequently repeating lines. Some notable lines from the video include: *"I'm better than you are, so I should do the review." *"You can shut up now. I'm always on duty!" *"MineyCrafta!" *"Oh, Minecrap! I cannot wait to play Minecrap. Do you know what my favorite thing to do is in Minecrap? I love building bricks with Minecrap. Building bricks with Minecrap is the best thing and the most amount of fun you can have while playing an app. I understand why all the kids are playing this game these days -- it's because they like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. I also like to build brown bricks with Minecrap. It's the most fun you can possibly have. What is the point of Minecrap?" *"He's a nerd and I hate nerds more than I hate MAD agents. What an asshole." At the end of the video, Gadget kills Matei with a laser, comically stating, "Oh, olha! Um iPad de graça!" The video was almost unanimously panned by audiences and subsequently removed from Cinemassacre's YouTube channel and website. Following this, many people began to re-upload the video onto YouTube. Matei noticed this and believing that it was his right to keep it off the Internet, began taking down these re-uploads using YouTube's copyright system."Minecraft with Gadget" Re-upload - YouTubeWhat's the joke behind "brown bricks in minecraft"? - Sleepycabin SubredditAnother "Minecraft with Gadget" re-upload - YouTube Rips O vídeo original de "Minecraft com Gadget" é occasionalmente usado como sample em rips de alta qualidade, como em Minecraft (OST Version) - Minecraft e Bramble Blast (OST Version) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl. O rip Become as Gods (Birth of a Wish) - NieR: Automata is dedicated to "Minecraft with Gadget" and became the featured video on the channel. The "Inspector Gadget Theme" was also rarely used as a melody change prior to his introduction into the lore, for examples in Spooktune - Undertale and Pause Screen - Banjo-Kazooie. After assuming control of the channel and Twitter, The "Inspector Gadget Theme" and "Minecraft with Gadget" became frequently used sources. In The Christmas Comeback Crisis After The Voice Inside Your Head angered President Haltmann by failing to resurrect his daughter, Haltmann spent days working on a secret project that turned out to be Inspector Gadget. Gadget then trashed The Voice's office in "[AUDIOLOG: 19:27, HEAD_OFFICE]" and replaced him as the channel's host and on Twitter. Much like the Cinemassacre version, he enjoys "Miney Crafta"@GiIvaSunner on Twitter - May 15, 2017 as well as Twitter@GiIvaSunner on Twitter - May 15, 2017. He also expressed his distaste of Terraria@GiIvaSunner on Twitter - May 15, 2017 (which is a 2D game, similar to Minecraft). He also claims that "Penny is here to have his back"@GiIvaSunner on Twitter - May 15, 2016, but its unconfirmed at this point if he is delusional or if Haltmann also built a Mecha Penny; it is also strange for him to say that, as the character is usually unaware of Penny saving him in the original source material. Inspector Gadget was "terminated" on May 26th in "An announcement from your new leader" at the request of "Mark Timotei" (a reference to Mike Matei and the DMCA claims on reuploads of "Minecraft with Gadget"). After Gadget's termination, President Haltmann became the new channel host and an album was released in Gadget's honor. No Dia de Primeiro de Abril de 2018, Bugiganga returned to take over the channel again. This Gadget takeover however, was contested by Doug Walker of Nolstalgia Critic. The conflict was characterized by motifs of the Nolstalgia Critic and AVGN themes in addition to the standard Inspector Gadget rips. The conflict subsided with Nolstalgia Critic as the victor, who subsequently uploaded a series of "nolstalgia" themed rips featuring classical motifs such as 7 GRAND DAD and Snow Halation. Doug Walker relinquished control of the channel the following week. Transcrição Trivia * After the termination of Inspector Gadget on the channel, Mike Matei made a post on the Cinemassacre subreddit giving his opinion on, among other things, "Minecraft with Gadget" and the recent use of it in "music-parodies" on the Internet. He said that some of the creations made using the video were pretty well-done, citando o rip "Calm - Minecraft" em particular. He also said that he should not have attempted to take down the video and that the fact that it was still on the Internet didn't matter.shedding some light - Mike Matei - TheCinemassacre - Reddit Referências Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Channel hosts Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis